Twisted Metal Hellraiser
by Alucard Hemlock
Summary: Mr. Ash has taken over Twisted Metal and he has now sent some of the most disturbing drivers out to compete and bring forth Armageddon. Chap 5 up.
1. The Rise of Mr Ash

Twisted Metal: Hellraiser

A/N: Well, here's my first fanfic. While thinking up a Twisted Metal fanfic, this idea slowly came to mind and I realized that most of the drivers in Twisted Metal Black weren't completely insane. This is also my view on who takes over Calypso's tournament after Needles Kane (Sweet Tooth) kills him in Twisted Metal Black. Now, on with the fanfic.

Disclaimer: All characters and logos belong to their respective creators. Any promotion of any kind of the fanfic other than is ILLEGAL!!!

Chapter 1: The rise of Mr. Ash

Calypso's dead and drying corpse was rotting on the ground next to his throne of car parts and towards the shards of a serum bottle that had once contained one thing...

The blood of Preacher

Preacher, known to many people in Midtown as Jebadia, the bastard who went completely insane and killed every single person at the Midtown church during a baptism that he thought was an exorcism, had cursed Sweet Tooth to burn with the flames of hell on the night of his execution as soon as the switch on the electric chair Sweet Tooth was strapped to had went off. As soon as the curse had been placed on his head, causing it to be set a blaze, Sweet Tooth survived being executed by the electric chair and killed three police offers in less than a minute. He was then shipped to Blackfield Asylum where he was diagnosed as a lost cause because most psychotic meds and restraint never even worked against him for some unknown reason.

However, his three months there didn't last and Calypso "freed" Sweet Tooth from the asylum to compete in his Twisted Metal competition that left Midtown a complete smoking crater every single year.

After the contest was over, Sweet Tooth had begged Calypso to take away the curse. He was offered a vile and was told that if he drank it he would be cured, but only if he changed his murderous ways. Sweet Tooth rejected the vile and slit the twisted metal host's throat as skillful as an assassin. He then went off to commit more murders to rise his breathtaking kill count.

As soon as people got word of what had just happened to Calypso, the people of Midtown felt safe except for the fact that Needles was still alive and killing so many people. Fortunately, there were no killings so people thought he just went to bother some other town or city.

Hell also heard about Calypso's death. A tall black figure with glowing red eyes named Mr. Ash, the ruler of hell, stood over his rotting corpse, scaring away several crows from their feast.

"_It appears that the clown has dispatched the Twisted Metal tournament host because his wish wasn't what he expected. What a waste, I guess this body will do for now. I'll just need to mold it into my own image." _Mr. Ash hissed, staring down at the ripped apart carcass that had once been Calypso.

He entered the skin and organ deprived corpse and it slowly began to transform and mutate and the corpse was devoured by darkness and it had transformed into something more demonic. The skull, which was now replaced with something that looked like the skull of a goat, now seemed to have long white hair with bloodstains at the end of his hair. His red eyes also glowed out of the empty eye sockets and the rest of his body was like a demonic gargoyle skeleton with a Nazi symbol on his forehead.

"_My transformation is complete, but now that the tournament is mine for the taking, how shall it go?"_ He thought.

Then, an idea crossed his mind. What if he could use the Twisted Metal tournament to unleash Armageddon on the entire world and destroy the race of man? He would select not only demons, angels, fallen angels, vengeful soldiers and crime victims, but the souls of the dead and the damned as well.

"_This is going to be perfect. This tournament will make Calypso's last contest look like a race for dogs."_ He hissed.

Mr. Ash selected fifteen drivers (one of them being Needles and the others being Marcus Kane and the demon Minion himself.) to compete in his tournament.

Once the selection had been taken care of he simply gave out this message:

"Welcome to Twisted Metal. It's time to step back into the darkness. Good luck drivers."

TBC

A/N: The driver rooster is coming up next. If you guys have any ideas on how I can improve this fanfic or if I got anything wrong, let me know in your review and I can try to fix it up. Thanks!


	2. Driver rooster

Driver rooster

A/N: Well, here's the driver rooster. Please note that I am neither a Nazi nor a Sadist (even though Nazis always seem to get the cool outfits. Bastards!). So don't give me any of that pathetic bullshit. Oh yeah, my character Nathan Bloodheart from my story at Fallen Angel is also going to be in this fanfic. On with the rooster.

All characters and logos belong to their respective owners and creators.

1.Car name: Antichrist

Driver: Nathan Bloodheart

Age:? (Appears to be 18)

Handling: 7/10

Speed: 9/10

Armor: 8/10

Special: 10/10

Special move: Fallen angel dust

Car description: a black 2004 Scion with a pentagram and an upside down cross printed above the top.

Special move description: the car transforms into a black unicorn with demon wings. When the special is unleashed again, the unicorn turns into a demon and fires at an oncoming vehicle when it finds a target.

Driver story: Nathan is the son of Lucifer, the ruler of the fallen angel realm Filth. Nathan had managed to destroy Armageddon single-handed when the demon tried to destroy humanity after his father freed Armageddon from his prison. Nathan is in this Twisted Metal tournament because he hopes that he can destroy Mr. Ash so that he can not only stop Armageddon from being reborn, but to rule hell also.

Driver description: A black-haired and blood red eyed fallen angel. He is clad in a black trench coat decorated with multiple padlocks, belts, and zippers. He is also garbed in black bondage pants and he wears an amulet around his neck to remember the death of his mother.

2.Car name: Nazin

Driver: Officer Raven Victor

Age: 29

Handling: 5/10

Speed: 4/10

Armor: 10/10

Special: 8/10

Special move: Razor gun

Special move description: A large cannon stolen from a World War II tank appears out of the car and fires a plague of razorblades that cut apart their target with ease. When up close to an opponent a large blade slashes at the target.

Car description: A 1944 army tank with a nazi symbol embedded on both sides. The front is decorated with the corpses of German soldiers.

Driver story: A once brave and powerful Russian soldier who fought in WWII now remains a charred and crucified carcass of his former glory. During a raid on a German city known to many Germans and Jews as Aachen in order to try and capture Hitler before he committed suicide. Unfortunately, the Nazi asshole had succeeded in killing himself before Raven got there. Soon, five German soldiers found and captured Raven and punished him by brutally crucifying him with the Nazi cross before killing him. Now that he is in this contest, he hopes to go back in time to get a second chance, but will he get his retribution or another death?

Driver description: Raven Victor has an iron cross carved crudely on his forehead and one of his eyes is stitched shut, but the other one seems to be completely white. Both his wrists are slashed and he is clad in old Nazi general fatigues and there is a large hole right in his chest, which is horribly burnt beyond recognition. Oh yeah, both of his hands are replaced with metal gloves with multiple sharp objects attached to his hands.

3. Car name: TOMIE (Sorry, no relation to the movie)

Driver: Mayu Sakura and Miku Akechi

Age: 24/22

Handling: 9/10

Speed: 9/10

Armor: 7/10

Special: 7/10

Special move: Kitsune spirit

Special move description: Miku chants a strange and demonic spell and a dark blue kitsune is shot out of the back of the car. Let's just say it's similar to Shadow's special ability in Twisted Metal Black

Car Description: A black Japanese hearse from Hell. On the back of the car is the corpse of a dead goth boy and on his stomach in Japanese writing that translates to, "I can never FORGIVE YOU!!!" The corpse is also "twitching."

Driver story: Mayu and her long time friend, Miku had been orphaned at a very young age when their mother and father was killed by an unknown killer (possibly Cage or Needles). Fortunately, Mayu was skilled at art and she soon became a famous body artist and Japanese Goth clothing model and Miku was also a well-known singer. Unfortunately, her attention was unwanted by a jealous artist who got his or her revenge by raping Miku to death and brutally slashes apart her flesh with a rusted knife and violently sliced off Mayu's arms and legs and crudely stitched them together and also putting stitching through her neck and other parts of her body!!! Mayu and Miku somehow survive and since then no surgeon has dared to try and remove the stitching in fear of killing them. When they wins Mr. Ash's sick little game, their wish is to get revenge against the bastard or bitch that destroyed their entire future.

Driver description: A haunting beautiful and pale Japanese girl. Her eyes are emerald green, her hair is black as a crow's feathers, and large stitches are crudely placed through her body. The clothes that she wears are a black Japanese dress and bondage top that are decorated with zippers, D-rings, and padlocks. She wears only black platform boots that go all the way up to her knees. The boots are decorated with buckles and spikes. Miku has black hair pulled back into a ponytail and orange eyes. She is clad in a white bloodstained kimono and see wears black cyber-goth stiletto heels.

4. Car name: Mannequin

Driver: Corpse Doll AKA Angela

Age:?

Handling: 9/10

Speed: 10/10

Armor: 4/10

Special: 10/10

Special move: Scythe of Shadows

Special move description: Corpse doll takes a large black scythe and she cuts it at an oncoming target if far away and if she's up close she can slash away at the close up target.

Driver story: Corpse Doll is the combination of several drivers' limbs from last year's Twisted Metal tournament. At the end of the tournament, the dying spirit of a vengeful succubus created a body out of several body parts and soon created this demonic helter-skelter doll for a body. All she wants is just to have her old body again.

Car description: This car is the combination of Mr. Grimm's motorbike, Axel's wheels, and Raven's hearse. The back of the hearse is welded onto the back and Axel's two wheels are placed on the back while Mr. Grimm's chopper is also welded to the front

Driver description: A demonic doll from hell that looks like it was made in a garage, Corpse Doll has the upper half of Charlie Kane's head with Billy Ray's scalp nailed to it. No Face's jaw is bolted to the lower part of the head. Her face is barely covered by half of Dollface's clay mask. The body has John Doe and Mr. Grimm's arms sewn onto the sides of the torso while she is using Bloody Mary's torso and bloodstained dress. The legs had once belong to Axel.

5. Car name: Minion

Drivers: Marcus Kane (TM2 AND TMB) and Minion (TM2, TM3)

Ages: 39/?

Handling: 5/10

Speed: 7/10

Armor: 10/10

Special: 10/10

Special move: Fireballs/ Flamethrower

Special move description: Same as the one in Twisted Metal Black

Car description: Same large rig as the one in Twisted Metal Black except now it has two large cannons on both sides of the rigs to do even heavier damage. It's also covered with large bones and a large goat head skull on the front that shoots the fireballs and spits out a large fire.

Driver Story: Marcus Kane was the winner of one of Calypso's tournaments and his wish was to go to the real world thinking that the world he was in was fake. Unfortunately, he learned that the hard way that the fake world he was in was just an image from the mind of his brother Sweet Tooth and he was soon killed by the clown in last year's contest. Marcus had almost died, but Minion struck a deal with Marcus. Marcus would sell his soul to Minion so that they could compete in the tournament again and if they win, their wish is to go to the real world and get revenge on the real Calypso.

Driver description: Minion looks the same as he did in Twisted Metal 2. Marcus, however, is covered in medieval goth style armor. He still has the headpiece that the wore in Twisted Metal Black.

6. Car name: Crucifer

Drivers: Mortimer (TM2), Kelly, and Raven (TMB)

Ages: ?/17/18

Handling: 8/10

Speed: 7/10

Armor: 6/10

Special: 9/10 10/10

Special move: Devil's kiss/ Shovel of Hell

Special move description: A black pentagram is used as a target and a large demon appears out of the crucifix and smashes the target endlessly. The second ability is when Mortimer pokes his head out of the car and he tosses the shovel he is holding like a boomerang. Similar to Mr. Grimm's scythe ability.

Driver Story: After Raven lost last year's contest. She managed to survive after her car was blown to bits by Sweet Tooth. She struck a deal with Mortimer to help find and kill the real Calypso and Mortimer revived Kelly and promised them that they would get their revenge also.

Car description: Mortimer's old black hearse looks the same as it did in Twisted Metal 2. However, it is now black and red instead of black and purple. The front of the hearse has a skeleton with three heads on its shoulders and it is decorated with chains and barbwire to make it more gothic than before.

Driver description: Mortimer is still the same old hunchback we know and love. However, Raven has changed a bit since Twisted Metal Black. Half of her face is burnt and scared while the other half remains with just one scar going down from her left eye and a tattoo of a crow is on her left arm. Her body is covered in a black corset and black leather pants. Kelly still looks the same as she did in Twisted Metal Black except she is wearing a black sunsetter dress with a silver ankh around her neck.

6. Car name: Sweet Tooth

Driver: Needles Kane

Handling: 9/10

Speed: 6/10

Armor: 8/10

Special: 9/10

Special move: same as Twisted Metal Black

Special move description: Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck transforms into a giant mech and stays in mech form until the missiles are launched when it finds a target.

Driver Story: Sweet Tooth killed Calypso in last year's contest when he learned he needed to change his murderous ways in order for the vile to work. After that, he went off to kill more innocent people. You know the story, so why am I telling you any of this? Oh well. Anyways, once Sweet Tooth learned that Mr. Ash had taken over, he also learned that Mr. Ash was the ruler of hell. When he wins this contest he only hopes that the curse can be taken away by Mr. Ash himself. Maybe if he's lucky, he'll get a bonus.

Car description; Sweet Tooth's old ice cream truck is still the same except for the fact the clown head is bursting with flames and the words, "ICE (S)CREAM." are labeled on the sides."

Driver description: Sweet Tooth is still the same old clown we have grown to love in TMB. Get use to it.

7. Car name: Vampyre

Driver: Frostbite

Age: 26

Handling: 5/10

Speed: 7/10

Armor: 8/10

Special: ?/10

Special move: Death's slot machine

Special move description: This move works at random. If three skulls of the following colors: Red, green, and black are in line. A red skull just delivers damage, a green skull takes an opponent's health and refills yours, and a black skull automatically kills an opponent with just one hit. This move is helpful, but very tricky.

Driver Story: Frostbite was once a young medical college student with dreams of being a surgeon. His girlfriend, Heather stood by his side and never left him. Unfortunately, things didn't go so well as planned and he and his girlfriend were killed by Dr. Hatch (the same doctor who operated on No-Face). Frostbite survived, but lost his ability to feel warmth and he never went out into the sunlight in fear that he would die from a heatstroke. To survive, he drained the blood out of the people he killed and drunk it. No officer has dared to approach him in fear that they would suffer the same fate. If he wins, his only wish is to get revenge against Dr. Hatch for what he did to him.

Car description: A ambulance with the windows completely smashed to pieces. on the back is a strange looking slot machine with multiple colored skulls in each row. The words, "MutilHATE" are painted on the side of the ambulance.

Driver description: Frostbite has silver hair and completely white eyes and his neck has eight large nails stuck in his neck. His body is covered by a black lab coat with a black cross on the shoulder. His torso is slashed apart and stitched crudely to look like a pentagram. His fingers are replaced with surgical scalpels. The lower part of his body is covered in black leather with multiple buckles, and zippers.

8. Car Name: Holocaust 666

Driver: Alice Grimm

age: 19

Handling: 7

Speed: 5

Armor: 8

Special: 8

Special move: Concentrated Crucifix

Special move description: A heavily armored Neo Nazi is launched out of the front of the car tied to a stretcher. When he/she comes in contact with a target, the Neo Nazi turns into an imp demon and attaches itself to the car and explodes.

BLACKFIELD ASYLUM PATIENT PROFILE

Name: Alice Grimm

Status: EXTREMELY UNSTABLE AND VIOLENT!

disorders:

Thinks she is Hitler's daughter

Post-traumatic stress disorder

Self mutilation and chronic pain (usually does damage to reproductive organs, breasts, and inner thighs)

Paranoid schizophrenia with visual hallucinations

Personality disorder with bipolar 2 (Can usually be kind and gentle one minute and violent and resentful the next)

treatment: Warning: Do NOT try to reason with patient, lost cause

Car description: A black 2004 hummer. On both sides of the hummer are two Swastikas and the words KKK are imbedded on the front.

Driver Story: Alice Grimm had once been part of the Neo Nazis when they first started and when she heard her uncle was shipped to the asylum for eating his friend Benny in Vietnam and killing four GIs. She is Mr. Grimm's niece and many people thought that she was completely insane. For example, at 16, when an Iraqi student came to the high school. She just lost it for no reason and beat him to a pulp fearing he would be a suicide bomber. She was expelled from the school in fear she would kill someone and by 18, she killed her family and just went crazy, thinking she was the daughter of Hitler. She was then put into the asylum until further notice. Now that she is free again, her only wish is to be reunited with her uncle, Mr. Grimm, but will she be ready to face the truth about what happened him in Vietnam?

Driver description: Alice is a brown haired, blue eyed German and English American girl with her ears heavily pierced and her lip pierced twice. She is wearing a black jacket with a swastika on her right shoulder, her hands seem to have bloody razorblades stuck in them. She is wearing a red plaid mini skirt and black platformer boots with multiple silver buckles. On her right leg is a large scar from a rusty knife and her inner thighs are covered in blood.

9. Car name: Alexiel

Driver: Setsuna Muto (Angel Sanctuary)

Age: 20

Handling: 7/10

Speed: 7/10

Armor: 8/10

Special: 9/10

Special move: Seven Blades

Special move ability: Seven different swords are shot out of the front of the car and are aimed at an unfortunate soul when they find a target.

Car description: A white scion with strange mechanical wires attached to it. On the front is a red cross with wires attached to it.

Driver story: The reincarnation of the organic angel Alexiel managed to save the world before, but can he be able to stop Armageddon from taking place?

Driver description; Setsuna still looks the same as he did in the AS anime and manga, except he is clad in a black leather jacket and black jeans that seemed to have suffered a great deal of damage from battle. Three angel wings are on his back and a red amulet is wrapped around his neck.

10. Car name: Nightmare

Handling: 10/10

Speed: 8/10

Armor: 10/10

Special: 10/10

Special move: Satan's punishment

Special move description: The large skull grabs a car and proceeds to chomp it up while red flame engulfs the target. Works best if an enemy is frozen.

Car description: A black railroad train. The words, six, six to the six are painted on the left side of the train. A large demon skull with glowing red eyes is placed on the front of the train. The wheels have been replaced with monster truck style wheels.

BLACKFIELD ASYLUM PATIENT PROFILE

Name: Nightmare

Age: ?

Status: UNHEALTHY AND VIOLENT

Disorders:

Chronic pain and bouts of vomiting blood

Narcissistic and homicidal tendencies

Brain damage

Amnesia

Immune disorder

Treatment:

Psychotic meds

Painkillers

Isolation (Note: DO NOT MAKE PHYSICAL CONTACT UNLESS HEAVILY STERILIZED!!! Keep away from other patients.)

Driver story: Nightmare has no idea of who he is or where he came from. Ever since birth, he has been sick with every single illness imaginable to man. He is brain damaged, but he is still extremely intelligent and athletic for some unknown reasons. His only wish is to make every body else in the world feel his sickness and he hopes to find out about his past.

Driver description: Nightmare has silver hair and dead pale skin. A large gas tube seems to cover his mouth and a strange mechanical mask covers his eyes. His arms were replaced with something that looks like a mutated laser cannon from Hell. He is only clothed in black leather pants and black combat boots.

11. Car name: Puppet Master

Driver: Faust

Age: 900

Handling: 6

Speed: 8

Armor: 8/10

Special: 7/10

Special move: Slaughter and Mutilate

Special move description: A giant marionette is launched out of the back with razors and a detonator attached to it. Once it latches onto a car it will slash at the enemy, delivering small bits of damage and then it will explode.

Car Description: During an art exhibit, Faust killed the winning artist with a possessed marionette, slaughtered everybody at the exhibit, stole a tour bus, and escaped unnoticed. The tour bus has multiple and extremely huge marionettes attached to it. Each one has a sickening grin on their faces.

Driver Story: Faust is a 900 year old dhamphire. Born in 1104, he soon developed an insatiable urge to kill after he discovered the ability to create followers using demon magic. This deranged sorcerer has only one desire: To become the absolute ruler of the human world.

Driver description: Faust has two large surgical scars going down both his blood red eyes and his hair appears to completely black and red. He is clad in a white straightjacket and black and white striped bondage pants and on his chest is a large sheet of bullet proof titanium glass that shows all of his organs and if you look closely, you'll see that on his heart is a deformed skull. He also has two crosses nailed into both his arms and legs.

12. Car name: Sparda

Driver: Dante (Devil May Cry series)

Age: ? (mid 30s perhaps)

Handling: 10/10

Speed: 10/10

Armor: 2/10

Special: 10/10

Special move: Sparda's retribution

Special move description: Dante unleashes his devil trigger mode and he stays in Devil Trigger until the special is unleashed. Once its activated, a giant red dragon is shot out and destroys the target in a gruesome and painful death.

Car description: The motorbike Dante drives in Devil May Cry 2 (Which wasn't as good as the first one).

Driver description: Dante has his look from Devil May Cry 3

Driver story: The son of Sparda has destroyed Mundus, killed a devil worshipping sorcerer and fought against his brother Virgil. He is only in the contest to not only fight other freaks and demons, but to destroy Mr. Ash as well. Let's rock baby!

13. Car name: Blasphemy

Driver: Zeke Maxwell

Age: 28

Handling: 5/10

Speed: 7/10

Armor: 8/10

Special: 8/10

Special move: Black Wraith

Special move description: A black robbed spirit emerges from the vehicle and it consumes its target and drains its health piece by piece and then returns to Blasphemy and restores its health. This only works perfectly if you barely have any health left.

Car description: A battle worn military ambulance with blood smeared all over the car. The back doors are rusty gates almost as if they lead straight to Hades.

Driver story: A fallen priest from the Vatican. He left the church to be with his beloved fiance Talon so that he could live a nice and peaceful life. Unfortunately, one priest who was jealous of Zeke punished him by killing his fiance in cold blood and removing the part of Zeke's brain that makes him love. Once that was dealt with, he punished the fallen priest by tattooing half of his body with a demon spell that would cause him to be burdened with controlling the soldiers of the demon Hades. When he wins, his wish will be to get his retribution and his army of zombies will be there to see his victory into the mouth of hell.

Driver description: Zeke has messy black hair and his eyes can't be seen because he is wearing blood red glasses, but there is a surgical on his right eye and half of his body is tattooed with strange writing. He wears a shirt with a blood red pentagram on it. He wears a black trench coat to cover the horrible scars on his arms.

14. Car name: Disease

Driver: Tegan (Patient of Blackfield)

Age: 22

Status: MALEVOLENT

disorders:

Psychotic episodes, maniacal fits, blind rage, obsessed with illnesses, unstable

treatment: Reality testing, intercom therapy, shock therapy, horse trainquilizers (KEEP AWAY FROM SHARP OBJECTS.)

Handling: 5/10

Speed: 3/10

Armor: 8/10

Special: 7/10

Special move: Death flu

Special move description: A green flame is shot out of the car. The flame will slowly drain the opponents health. When the target is contaminated, they cannot activate their special move throughout the remainder of the battle.

Car description: A green military disease and riot control tank. Disease ridden bodies are attached to the car. The tank appears infected and mutated.

Driver Story: Tegan had once been part of the doomsday cult that tried to destroy the disease control center in Midtown. Now that she is free and out in the open, she only hopes to complete what John Doe had just ruined by destroying the disease control center. Will she get her wish or suffer from her own sick desires?

Driver description: Tegan is a long blond haired, green eyed girl with a pentagram carved into her forehead and her lip is pierced twice. She is clad in a vinyl syringe top and she is wearing a pair of black vinyl mini skirt with a padlock in the center. She is wearing stiletto heeled boots. She has two of her arms completely burnt beyond recognition from the bomb incident.

15. Car name: Vanity

Drivers: Krista Sparks and Samael

Ages: 19/?

Handling: 4/10

Speed: 7/10

Armor: 10/10

Special: 10/10

Special move: Rose of Gabrielle

Special move description: the vehicle transforms into a huge demon. It stays in demon form until the special is unleashed. Once it is unleashed, nine demon souls find their target and proceed to give it's enemy hell.

Car description: The vehicle is a travel worn and heavily armed military tank. Three cannons are attached to the tank and a clown head that looks like a skull is placed on the top.

Driver story: Krista Sparks had made a deal with Samael, Minion's deranged, perverted, and homicidal brother by selling half of her humanity to become a demon girl. Samael promised that he would help Krista find and be reunited with Calypso on one condition: With every won battle, she would be forced to give in Samael's sexual desires or she would die a slow, gory, and painful death. Will Krista be able to except the truth about her father Calypso, the bastard who had been the host of Twisted Metal for five years?

Driver description: Krista has waist length red hair that's pulled back into a ponytail and ocean blue eyes. She is covered only in a black leather jacket, a green tank top, and faded camouflage pants with a belt tied loosely around her waist. She has a strange X shaped scar on her stomach and the scars have been multiply pierced. An upside down cross is carved into her forehead as well. Samael is a goat demon with his rib cage sticking out through his chest and he also has nipple piercings and tattered demon wings.



A/N: Finally, the driver rooster is finished. I shall soon start on the driving maps as soon as I can. Again, I am NOT a Nazi. Hitler bad. Hitler very, very bad.

-Alucard Hemlock


	3. Tournament map

Chapter 3: Tournament levels and bosses

A/N: Well boys and girls, here is the level map for my story. Most of these are from the Twisted Metal 2 and Twisted Metal Black games. Some of these I made up. The bosses are drivers from TM2 and TMB.

-Alucard Hemlock

Level 1: Midtown Cemetery

This is the place where so many innocent souls were taken by Calypso's Twisted Metal competition. Its just so sad and painful that nobody who competes in Calypso's tournament is EVER innocent. Now its time you paid a visit to that dead loved one. Or just go and piss all over Saddam's gravesite.

Level 2: Suburbs

Level description: The ghetto is just the place for all the goths and gangsters out there boys and girls. There are so many buildings to destroy that its not even funny. Well, now that I think about it, it is. Don't worry, its all fun and games until the pigs come in to crash the party.

Level 3: Highway to the business area

Boss: Outlaw (TMB version)

Driver: Capt. Rogers (TM2)

Boss description: Same SWAT car from Twisted Metal Black. Except that it has a large cannon on the top.

Level 3: Midtown business area

Level description: The city is full of bright lights. Too bad these suits can't afford enough to repair it after this place is torn to shreds. Just say that you were aiming for that babbling idiot, Simon Whittlebone.

Level 4: Black's underground stadium

Level description: You've gotten this far mortal, impressive, but what's this? It appears that Black has survived the last contest and he is out for and hell-bent on revenge. This time, he's got his shield and a couple of oil rigs to help him destroy you. Just take out his shield and his dump truck and listen to the pathetic vermin scream. That is, if he has the brains to scream instead of crap.

Boss: Manslaughter (TMB)

Driver: Black (TMB)

Boss description: Black still drives around in the same old large dump truck. Except now it is armed with a shield, oil rigs for servants, 1000 lbs of steaming coals being shot out, and a ramming ability that does heavy damage.

Level 5: Prison Passage

Level description: Just like the Trojan horse story. You are the Trojan horse and they are the enemy. Once you get inside the prison docks, you can deliver some good old fashion damnation for other demonic drivers that are unfortunate enough to cross your path. Just watch out for the next gen. killer with emotional problems after he kills somebody, Cage, who has taken over the entire prison passage in last year's contest

Level 6: Hellfang's lock down cell

Boss: Hellfang

Driver: Cage

Boss description: Cage has now joined Mr. Ash's deranged cult and he took over the entire dock by force with a deadly army of demons. He still has his old look from Twisted Metal Black except now his torso is covered in a strange rusty metal and both of his hands are large razor blades (courtesy of Mr. Ash). His vehicle is now a large, gray riot control tank that appears to have been infected by a strange and demonic virus.

Level 7: Blackfield Asylum

Level description: Calypso brought the deranged clown killer back from the asylum, along with three new contestants. Now its about time you paid a visit and saw the true horror yourself at first hand.

Level 8: Warhawk 2's battleground

Level description: Well done contestant, you left the asylum nothing more, but a smoking crater in the ground. Now it seems that Warhawk has returned and he is on the war path straight to hell. Be careful, he is even stronger than before.

Boss name: Warhawk 2

Driver: ?

Boss description: This son of a bitch is even bigger than he was last time. It now has three "heads' instead of one. Each head contains a flamethrower and it also has four wings instead of two. Now the rigs are more complicated to destroy and Warhawk 2's attacks are much more dangerous than last time.

Level 9: Midtown Skyscraper

Level description: Just stare down at all those pathetic flesh bags of blood and water. The contestants that die will soon be joining them in the flaming pit of hell.

Level 10: Dark Tooth's clock tower

Level description: You are in Dark Tooth's world now. He has changed the skyscraper into a demonic clock tower to signal and countdown to the rebirth of Armageddon. Can you destroy Dark Tooth before your time on Earth is up? Only fate will tell the tale of your outcome.

Boss name: Dark Tooth

Drivers: Dead Charlie Kane and son

Boss description: This is still the same large Black ice cream truck from Twisted Metal 2. It has the same ability as Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck in Twisted Metal Black.

Level 11: Hell

Level description: Dark Tooth is dead, but he managed to get his retribution by damning you to the very pit of hell. Its not over yet boys and girls, this is where it starts to get fun. By the way, Calypso is watching you in his prison of eternal torture

Level 12: Calypso's prison of eternal torture

Level description: You know that this is not the Calypso in Marcus Kane's world, but he is still a vengeful spirit now instead of the ruler of Twisted Metal. Be careful, for his wraith minions, wraith form, and his flamethrower are hard as hell to avoid.

Boss name: Calypso

Driver: N/A

Boss description: Calypso's flaming red hair is back and most of his body appears to have been chewed apart or rotted away. The scar on his eye still remains and he now has black demon wings. His body appears to have been welded into the very cold and burning ashes.

Level 13: Heaven

Level description: The lord does work in mysterious ways. This battleground is just like that. This entire battleground looks just like a barren wasteland. I guess that he wasn't merciful after all.

Level 14: Armageddon's coliseum

Level description; Well whoop de do. This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into. A large demon is after you and its time to destroy this freak and gain your ultimate prize.

Boss name: Armageddon

Driver: N/A (He's a demon you dumbass maggot.)

Boss description: Armageddon is completely covered in reptilian scales with large goat horns on his head. His wings appear to be similar to a fallen angel's wings. His attacks include engulfing the field in a large flame, making it difficult for the driver to escape and his second ability causes him to unleash a powerful and destructive laser that automatically kills the driver in one hit. If this was an actual Twisted Metal game, it would literally be hell to get past this guy.

A/N: I didn't finish writing all of the chapters for Fallen Angel just yet and the Twisted Metal boss version of Armageddon isn't the final idea; Its just a draft. So don't get any ideas. The actual story will be here soon and I will include alternate endings for the story as well, so don't complain and worry that you won't get to see the other characters' endings.

This is Alucard signing off.


	4. Beginning of Anarchy

Chapter 4: Beginning of Anarchy

A/N: Finally, the actual story is here. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll soon be working on other fanfics and stories after this.

"_How much damaged can be caused by these pieces of scrap metal that humans drive?" _ Nathan thought as he stared at the damage caused by Calypso's last tournament from the skyscraper. Flames covered the entire skyscraper where Warhawk had crashed landed at. Many police cars and ambulances were at the crash-landing, trying to help the injured pilot.

"So, what's this guy's story?" A male officer asked.

"This douchebag who caught the clown killer tried to destroy him in Calypso's 'game.' The clown won, then he just killed Calypso." the doctor near the ambulance answered.

"Holy fuck! He killed that sorry motherfucker?" the officer asked.

"Indeed. I guess Sweet Tooth was pretty pissed off after he learned he had to change his murderous ways for the 'antidote' to get rid of the curse that preacher put on his head that night three months ago." the doctor replied.

Nathan's blood red eyes turned into slits when he heard the name Sweet Tooth. He only wondered: Could this Sweet Tooth character be the Needles Kane that the man he had encountered was talking about?

Unfortunately, yes.

_flashback_

The abandoned Midtown Church, Suburbs.

Nathan walked through the abandoned church, searching for the man who sent him a message to be at this very church where Jebadia had gone insane and mercilessly slaughtered at least fifty people during an infant's baptism.

Now he had heard many rumors about Midtown that a deranged clown killer and a deadly tournament had taken place here in this very city.

That may sound important, but the fallen angel prince had other things to worry about.

1.He had heard that a demon called Mr. Ash had taken over the Twisted Metal tournament and planned to revive the demon that he destroyed known as Armageddon. 2. Nathan wanted to control Hell so he could become the most feared fallen angel there ever was.

"_Whoever it is told me to meet him at this very spot. Where in hell is he?" _Nathan thought.

"My, my boy, you're even more famous than I would have imagined. Especially in a fake world made by my deranged brother." the voice said. Then a man stepped out who was wearing something that looked like a demon's head and he was covered in demonic armor with a red cape on his shoulders.

"Who are you and why did you summon me here?" Nathan asked.

"My name is Marcus Kane and I have came for your help child. I need you to kill my brother Needles so that you and I can leave this twisted world." Marcus answered.

"And why should I trust you mortal?" Nathan asked, placing a tight grip on the handle of his sword that he kept strapped behind his back.

"If you don't trust me, then Armageddon will be reborn." Marcus replied.

"Sorry Marcus, but I can't trust some bastard like you and I'll prove it." Nathan replied as he unsheathed his sword and three black angel wings shot out of his back.

"Careful child, you don't want to get your wings clipped." Marcus warned.

The fallen angel prince didn't listen and he charged at Marcus and slashed at him, but he was soon repelled by a wall of hellfire and Nathan was thrown against one of the benches and the entire church exploded into flames. He got up and he then saw Marcus Kane.

However, it was not Marcus Kane he saw instead it was

a blood red demon with large horns and red skin that looked like Hellboy now stood, glaring with yellow eyes.

"I am Minion, one of the most feared demons in hell. You will help Marcus and I get revenge on the Calypso in the real world." Minion roared.

"I'll...still refuse....so how do I join this tournament?" Nathan coughed, while he staggered from the destroyed benches.

"You have a vehicle to use in Mr. Ash's tournament?" Minion asked. "Its not called 'Twisted Metal' for nothing your majesty."

"No, I don't have a car to use." Nathan answered.

Minion's eyes squinted into something of a demonic glare.

"This thing might help you. Follow me." Minion said.

They were soon in the parking lot where Marcus took over now.

"I'm here, now show me what you have to offer." Nathan demanded.

Marcus didn't say anything and he handed Nathan a letter that had blood smeared on it. Nathan opened it and he read it:

__

Dear Son of Lucifer

It seems that you have made quite a name for yourself. Now consider this vehicle as a gift and an opportunity to compete in Twisted Metal. This year, I am doing things that that fool Calypso never even dreamed of. Our entire cult already knows about what happened to your father. I'm sure you know that we are planning to revive Armageddon. Anyway, meet up at the old junkyard tonight. I'm sure you know that there will be other contestants just like you my dear boy.

Disrespectfully yours,

Mr. Ash

P.S. You'll get one wish-anything your heart desires- if you manage to win my contest. That is, IF you win.

The fallen angel's eyes looked up from the letter and noticed that Marcus and Minion were gone He turned his head to see a black scion with a pentagram and an upside down cross on the top of the scion.

_End flashback_

Nathan then snapped back to reality as he remembered the last few words:

"_.....One wish-anything your heart desires-....."_

He knew what this meant. If this Mr. Ash character was telling the truth, he could bring Lilith back from the dead. He clenched the red amulet in his hand and sighed.

"_Forgive me for not saving you Lilith. I'll make sure that you and I will dance to the moon together." _Nathan whispered as he got back into Antichrist and he pressed his hands against the wheel and the scion transformed into a black unicorn with glowing red eyes and black angel wings.

"After all, Earth is hell. Death is an eternity after we suffer." Nathan said to himself as Antichrist took off flying into the dark in its unicorn form.

To Be Continued

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. There will be more chapters coming soon and they'll have more bloodshed and twisted metal in them


	5. Meet Your Demons

Chapter 5: Meet your demons

The unicorn soon stopped near the junkyard and it transformed back into the black scion that Nathan was driving in. He then stepped out of the car and he saw the other drivers there, now knowing that he got here a bit later than the rest of the contestants. Most of them were vengeful goths, a young Nazi girl, an undead Russian WWII veteran, demon hunters, the sick and homicidal clown freak known as Sweet Tooth, and a disease ridden cyborg that looked as if he should have been dead by now.

"Well well, I never excepted the son of Lucifer to be here. Now I know where you get your good looks from." A voice said behind Nathan.

Nathan turned around and he saw a man with silver hair and blue eyes. He was clad in a red trench coat and faded black pants. The most noticeable thing about the man was that the sword he had around his back seemed to look extremely heavy and it appeared to have originated from Hell itself.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"Dante Sparda, driver of Sparda." Dante answered.

"You're Dante? You're that demon hunter who killed Mundus!" Nathan said in shock.

"And you're the fallen angel who sent that sorry bastard Armageddon back to where he came. Correct?" Dante asked.

Nathan only nodded. He had heard many stories about Sparda from his father, Lucifer and he knew who Dante and Virgil were. He learned that Virgil, Dante's evil twin brother, had became consumed by darkness and he aligned himself with Mundus and eventually became the demon Nelo Angelo.

"Well, I see that we seem to have at least one thing in common." Dante replied. Then Mr. Ash appeared about a pile of corpses and car parts with his cold and blood red eyes staring at the contestants who would soon lose their very own lives.

"Fellow contestants, it seems that you bags of fluid managed to actually have the brains to actually come here tonight. This year, we are doing things that even that pathetic maggot Calypso never even dreamed of doing. We will not only compete in parts of Midtown, but in the very fires of hell, the cold surfaces of heaven and finally, countdown the clock to resurrect and compete against the legendary demon of the apocalypse, Armageddon and destroy the race of man and the living. If you manage to survive, you will be granted anything your cold and empty hearts desire and the losers will receive only death and all eternity in purgatory as their prize. I am sure you worms know the rules from reading the invitations you have received." Mr. Ash said in a cold and demonic voice.

The contestants only nodded in agreement, most of the contestants being too damn nervous to start a revolt.

"Good, now your first battle arena will be in the very cemeteries of Midtown. Kill your enemies, challenge the forces of heaven and hell, and become the most feared being that there ever will be."

The entire group of contestants (except Nathan, Setsuna, Marcus, Dante, and Krista) cheered, shouting compliments to Mr. Ash as if he was expecting a riot.

Dante looked back at Nathan and grinned. "Good luck kid." He said and he shook the fallen angel prince's hand and got on his motorbike and shouted, "Let's rock baby."

Nathan soon got back into Antichrist and he just simply drove off to the cemetery while Krista Sparks and Samael were watching them.

"Do you think he is a treat my mistress of seduction?" Samael asked.

"No, this pretty boy goth fuck is going to be licking my crotch by the time I'm done clipping his wings." Krista answered.

"We'd better get going and you know your end of the bargain if you kill one of the contestants?" Samael asked stroking her breasts and crotch from the top down.

"Y-Yes my master." Krista answered.

They soon got into Vanity (the vehicle that Krista and Samael are using for the tournament) and drove off with Samael's blood red eyes giving off a glare as if he was on the exact urge of snapping at any given second.

TBC.

A/N: Next chapter, the battle between Crucifer and Antichrist in the cemetery begins.


End file.
